Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.74$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.74 = \dfrac{74}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.74} = 74\%$ $74$ per hundred = $74$ per cent = $74$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.